Classroom 4-C
Classroom 4-C '(教室 4-C; Kyōshitsu 4-C) is one of the major settings of 'DxD: Black Lamb being the classroom the protagonist Yami Himura is transferred to after being reincarnated as Aurora Lucifer's servant. The classroom is believed to be a class for students who are extremely smart or children of powerful and rich nobles but when Yami is transferred to the class he realizes the classroom is actually full of arrogant supernatural creatures. This class was started by Sona Sitri at her new school Shitori Academy with the intent of helping students grow and learn in a human-like environment in order to learn how to fit into human society while bettering themselves but Yami has dubbed the classroom a major failure because all the students still possess negative traits that you would expect from spoiled noble children and constantly engage in fights with each other. The class representative for the class is also the student council president, Celina Abaddon. Despite the other students believing the class to be the perfect students, it is actually revealed that 75% of all student damages comes from this classroom only because of their constant fighting. Four out of the thirty-eight students are said to be High Class Devils with their own evil pieces, however Aurora Lucifer is the only one of the devils revealed to not be a Pure blooded devil (due to her human/nekomata ancestry), the fourth identity is unknown so far to Yami because they rarely come to class due to working for the Lucifer of the seven great Demon Lords. History Not much of the classroom's history is known by the normal humans of Shitori Academy other than the fact that the class is supposed to host bright and intelligent students or students of noble families, while this is true, the initial reason for starting the classroom was to help teach the supernatural creatures how to integrate into the human world while also keeping up with their studies. Summary The students of the classroom are shown to be insanely arrogant, violent, and powerful. They always try to compete with each other especially during the Royale events at Shitori Academy. This is revealed to not be because of their own personalities, as some of them are actually really sweet and kind, but because all the creatures in the room are natural enemies towards one another due to the actions of the First and Second Great War with Sonia Sitri saying "it's ingrained in their blood" and they all view each other as rivals and outside of school, they are even enemies in some cases. Despite their massive amount of potential Sonia says that because of them constantly fighting and destroying property she has to frequently call Ex Gremory IV to come to the classroom in order to set the students straight. She says she has little to no control over the class and they account for 75% of the damages to the school. The only student who doesn't seem to compete with the others is Hope, the only angel of the classroom who is shown to be kind, sweet, quiet, and polite although she is shown to have a lustful side causing her wings to flicker black every-time she thinks sexual thoughts and _________ who states she doesn't particularly care about fighting. * Sometimes Sonia is able to get the classroom under control by simply threatening to call Ex Gremory IV because the students are afraid of his sadistic side, but other times when they are too wrapped up in fight they forget their fear of Ex Gremory IV in the middle of the battle thus forcing Sonia to call him. A common trope is that Eden, a known and proud perverted fallen angel boy who fell at the age of 13 due to his lust repeatedly tries to get Hope to fall by telling her to submit to her lustful desires which causes Aurora to punch him on the head, which causes Celina to insult Aurora which leads to a classroom fight. * The teacher, Shizuka Yuuto, the queen of Sonia Sitri, decides to arm all the students with human assault rifles and machine guns because she figures that allowing them to use human weapons instead of letting them fight with their supernatural powers would lower the casualties and school property destruction that befalls the room. Yami is shown to view all the students initially as assholes, refusing to associate with any of them and only associating with Aurora because she is his master. This later changes as the story progresses because Yami is forced into a bunch of humiliating and comical situations with the other students of the classroom. Staff & Students Staff * Shizuka Yuuto (main teacher/art club adviser) * Ex Gremory IV ("unofficial" substitute) * Theodore Rasalgethi (P.E. teacher/martial art club adviser) * Yaarel the Dragon (alchemist teacher/science club advisor) Students * Yami Himura (reincarnated devil w/sacred gear) - second year * Aurora Lucifer (High Class Devil w/human ancestry) - second year * Celina Abaddon (Pure blood High Class devil) - second year * Judai Aki (Celina's Queen, reincarnated devil w/sacred gear)- second year * Eden (fallen angel) - second year * Analise Achilles (former angel-human hybrid, currently fallen angel-human hybrid)-second year * Carrie Carmilla (pure blooded vampire) - second year * Hope (pure blooded angel angel) - second year * Ellaria Ryu (dragon-human hybrid)-third year * Mika (fallen angel)-third year * Tet Coleman (human w/luck based sacred gear)-first year * Yuri Weiseman (werewolf, twin sister of Yako)-second year * Yako Weiseman (werewolf, twin brother of Yuri)-second year * Ryuk Dragneel (dragon-grim reaper hybrid)-third year * Haku Tiyome (human/ninja-dragon hybrid)-first year * Annie (phantom)-first year * Mary Abe (beast tamer)-2nd year * Soul (grim reaper)-first year * Maka (human with sacred gear)-first year * Rudo (golemn)-second year * Yusuke Tiyome (pure blooded holy dragon) * More to be announced Trivia * It is revealed that because of the stress of having to run a classroom of blood thirsty supernatural creatures, Shizuka Yuuto frequently has to see a psychologist and became the adviser for the art club only to reduce her stress * Theodore Rasalgethi encourages the students behavior because he thinks it will help them grow. * Eden is frequently caught peeping on girls and to Yami's annoyance he sells up-skirt pictures and butt shots of girls around school * Eden is supposed to be based off a baka and test character. * A fallen angel named Analise is ironic (was originally going to make her a succubus but changed my mind). * Tet Coleman, a boy in the class with a luck-based sacred gear frequently gambles who will win the next Abaddon v.s. Lucifer fight * Soul and Maka are named after Soul and Maka from Soul Eater * Hope was chosen to join the class because Ariel believed only her and Castiel would be able to handle being around other supernatural creatures without falling and Castiel, at the initial start of the series didn't want to join any classes. * A common trope is Aurora and Celina both dragging their male queens into their fights, one who is peaceful, while Yami is just uninterested in fighting someone so relaxed and chill. * It is revealed that Celina's queen possesses a very powerful sacred gear, but so far, she won't allow him to reveal what it is. Category:Fanon Organizations Category:DxD Black Lamb